Your Malfoy's Cousin?
by AngelHalo228
Summary: Ashlee Stryder's deatheater parents fear for her safty, so they modify some muggles memory, to think that they have a daughter.Who's Jakeb? Ashlee knows she is a pureblood witch so going to a muggle school dosen't help.On her 11th birthday her parents...
1. Parents

Alexia Oshean Dragomir + Jonugh Dale Stryder =

Ashlee Alexis Stryder

11

Slytherin

Pureblood

Kaleb Carrow Stryder

9

Pureblood

Payton Lasheana Stryder

7

Pureblood

Ian & Jaryd Thomas Stryder

4

Pureblood

Narcissa Malfoy, Belatrix Lestrange and Andromeda Tonks's mothers maiden name was Dragomir, so when she left the girls father and had his last child, she let her new born baby girl, Alexia Oshean, keep her last name.

Years later in school a note off blood was brought up in the Slytherin common room, and everyone was asked to bring in their birth certificates and show their parents names and their blood purity. So Alexia brought in hers and Belatrix Black, at the time, checked it, she almost died when she read it:

_**Name: Alexia Oshean Black**_

_**Mother: Latea Mei Dragomir/Black**_

_**Father: Barajas Sauhn Black **_

_**Blood Purity: Pureblood**_

"Cissy, Dromeda come here quickly, we have a problem!" Bella Barked.

"Miss Black is there something wrong with my certificate?" Alexia asked.

"No, but is your mother still alive?"

"Yes, me and her live together with our house-elves at Dragomir Manor" stated Alexia.

"Good, Cissy grab some floo powder, were gonna visit Mum!"

So the four siblings flooed to Dragomir Manor…….

That's how Ashlee, Kaleb, Payton, Ian and Jaryd became Draco's cousins!!!!!

Enjoy the proper story.


	2. The Ordor

Today again I have to get ready for that pathetic excuse of a muggle school, Saint Brutus's, oh no here comes, Daphne and Xavier, my muggle parents. Hey let me explain a bit about my self, we can even use the pensuine my parents gave me before they sent me off to these poor muggles:

6 years earlier….

Outsider's point of view

In the darkened hall, Lord Voldemort addressed his followers, "Now, I have placed a new rule, if you are a deatheater you must marry a pureblood wizard, and have a child which you will give to me for training in the dark arts, if it is a girl, kill it! I know that you, Narcissa, Belatrix and Alexia are girls but we need men! Narcissa will young Draco be fit for a deatheaters life, is he strong?!"

"Yes my Lord, he is strong, he will start at Hogwarts in five years my Lord." Answered Narcissa.

"And You, Alexia, what is to become of young Ashlee, now, because she will be useful" the Dark Lord asked.

"Well, my Lord, we will give her to some stupid muggles, modify their memory, and leave her with them till her eleventh birthday, because she has been asking when she will get het dark mark, my Lord, she is dead set on becoming a deatheater, my Lord"

"And she will get her wish. Now bring in your sons I need to see how strong they look! And Alexia go tend to Baby Payton, she will start crying in a second, and you know how I can't stand anything crying!" he snapped the last part, as Alexia swept out towards the west wing, in the Dragomir Manor. While the deatheaters brought in their sons, "Crabbe, walk down the line and say their names and age, hurry now!"

Crabbe walked down the line, "Vincent Crabbe, 6, Gregory Goyle, 6, Theodore Nott, 5, Blaise Zabini, 6, Brandi Parkinson, 16, Draco Malfoy, 6 and Kaleb Stryder, my Lord, who is 3"

"Well done Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Zabini, Parkinson, Lucius and Jonugh step forward!"

'Yes My Lord" they said in unison.

"I want your sons trained in combat as well as in magic, when they get their wands, Parkinson, your son gets his mark today, if he can defeat you in a duel, not kill, but defeat,"

"Thank you my Lord, it has been my wish" hissed Brandi Parkinson.


	3. The Letter

Okay so know you see the dilemma I'm in, I'm stuck with these muggles and I have to go to school with them too. Humph.

"Get up sweetie, school today, the bus is here but since your late I told the bus driver we would be taking you!" laughed my 'Mum'.

"Yay" I replied sarcastically.

The only good thing about muggle schools is that I don't have a school uniform, and I, along with all the other kids wear what ever I want. Today I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, with a black singlet and green jumper, I may be 10 in one day time eleven, but I still got fashion sense.

I got up and walked to the kitchen, grabbed some toast and sat down to eat, when my 'mum' bustled in, "Come on were leaving"

I hopped in her car, and looked out the window at all the cars going past, gawd, I have maths first, my worst muggle subject!

"Out, I love you sweetie" she said pulling me into a hug, I'm mentally cursing my real mum and dad into obliviation for leaving me here.

I hop out and dawdle to the maths room, when I get there the teacher, Mrs. Davies-something scowls, and I take my seat next to this kid Jakeb Smith, we sometimes hangout he's the only one I can stand, and even then I can't stand him.

"Mr Smith, pay attention!" snapped Mrs. Davies-something, Jakeb had been staring at me, I laughed inwardly, good thing about being half-veela.

* * *

When I got home my 'mum' handed me a letter, "It's addressed to you"

I tore it open and smiled evilly:

_**Dear Ashlee Alexis Stryder,**_

_**I your mother, Alexia Dragomir, am pleased to say that tomorrow you will be eleven, your father, Jonugh Stryder, and your siblings will come to the muggles house and collect you at one sharp.**_

_**You will come back home to Dragomir Manor. Set up your room. And your siblings will collect you and bring you to the foyer in the west wing where you will meet our Host for the last eleven years.**_

_**One sharp.**_

_**Alexia Oshean Dragomir/Stryder **_


End file.
